Coming Out Day
by Solitudely
Summary: Es el 11 de octubre creado en Estados Unidos y es el día internacional para "salir de closet", esta es la oportunidad para las naciones de aceptar lo que realmente son y sienten en una confesión Mega-homosexual con la persona que les gusta.  Multipairing
1. El clóset

Este es un proyecto que tenía planeado hacer y creo que aquí está. El primer capitulo es más o menos como una introducción para ver si gustan de la idea. Este fic es** multipairing, **por lo tanto escribiré de muchas parejas y me puedo centrar en una u otra dependiendo de la situación.

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores y no hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán...

**Parejas:  
><strong>Estados Unidos/Reino Unido  
>FranciaCanadá  
>RusiaChina  
>AlemaniaItalia  
>EspañaRomano  
>GreciaJapón  
>DinamarcaNoruega  
>PrusiaAustria  
>LituaniaPolonia  
>SueciaFinlandia  
>XxxXxx (Esto equivale a cualquier cosa que se me ocurra más adelante)

**Advertencia: **Cosas raras…, naciones homosexuales. Es muy raro este fic ._.

* * *

><p>El <strong>Coming Out Day <strong> ¡El día para salir del closet!

Allí estaban todos reunidos de la manera más gay y homosexualmente poco planeada de todas. Sí, se estaban preparando para el gran día que llegaría en aproximadamente una hermosa semana más.

Ese día, aquel hermoso y gay día. Era ese mes, el 11 de octubre creado en Estados Unidos.

Era el día en que podrías salir de aquel malvado y vil closet para sonreírle al mundo y decirle: _¿Sabes? ¡Soy gay! ¡Y estoy orgulloso y feliz de serlo!_

Estaban en el continente americano. Específicamente en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

—Hola a todos ¿Qué tal? ¡Me alegro de su estancia aquí! —decía el anfitrión, Alfred.

Todos estaban esparcidos en aquella gran sala de reunión, había de beber y delante una gran pantalla. Todo era adecuado y algo apoteósico para una simple junta, pero era la primera y tenía que ser buena.

Había signos de apoyo homosexual en aquella sala, no demasiados pero si para darse cuenta de que se trataba. Globos de colores, alguna que otras letras **_lambda_** escritas por allí. Botones con forma de un triangulo rosa.

—**_El triangulo rosa_** es bastante… bonito—agregó Dinamarca no totalmente convencido. Prefería usar una banda _arcoíris_. Una era ser gay y la otra era ser afeminado, eso se lo dejaba a Francis.

Aunque en ese día se aceptaba de todo y hasta el danés aceptaba de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo ser afeminado? quien lo fuera no le importaría…pero en cambio él no quería lucir "afeminado" incluso celebrando aquel extraño y especial suceso.

El alemán al ver como hablaban de eso aparto la vista. Sabía el significado de ese símbolo… él lo había implementado pero…decidió no pensar en eso. Pasado era pasado y fueron sus jefes después de todo.

—¿Tú que usarás? —pregunto Dinamarca revisando una mini-banderita.

—¿Yo? —decía con una ferviente sonrisa el francés al hablar con el danés. —Yo usare una rosa arcoíris…, es más…ya la mande a hacer.

Alemania estaba en un rincón muy pero muuuuy marginado queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra ¿Cómo acepto ir allí? ¿En que pensaba?

Bueno, en que era homosexual. Eso era claro… pero le costaba tanto aceptarlo ¿qué pensaría la sociedad de él? ¿Por qué le preocupaba que pensara la sociedad de él? ¡Quería ser autosuficiente!, quería estar bien consigo mismo…quizá por eso asistió a aquella junta.

Además de que siempre tenía la vocecita en su cabeza… esa que decía:

_"Dios… no puede ser… tal vez soy gay"_

_"!No, no puedo ser gay!"_

_"Mierda… ¡Creo que soy gay!"_

_ "¡Demonios! sí lo soy…!Soy tan homosexual!"_

_"Maldición…homosexual es una palabras tan horrible"_

_"En fin… como nadie me escucha lo diré en mi mente ¡SOY HOMOSEXUAL!"_

_"Listo, me siento un poco mejor… un poco supongo"_

Y como supuestamente nadie lo oía se sentía un poco mejor. Pero siempre pensaba en su gran amigo… en Italia de otra manera, había comenzado un extraño día a verlo de una manera diferente, cada vez que se acercaba a él completamente desnudo se sentía diferente. Lo encontraba digamos ¿Atractivo?, incluso le daba miedo tomar mucha cerveza cerca de él por alguna consecuencia de la que podría arrepentirse a la mañana siguiente.

Y pasó así sus días, frustrándose, encerrado en el armario, comiéndose las uñas mientras no apartaba de su mente su rostro. Aquella sonrisa. Le amaba…a pesar de que eran del mismo sexo. Ambos hombres.

Y las conversaciones siguieron, aún faltaban países para apoyar ese acto. Pronto llegarían.

—Francia... Francia… ¡A ti te gustan todos! Mujeres…hombres, no haces distinciones ¿A quien podrías tú confesarte?, es más… siempre he tenido miedo de que me tengas ganas—decía con gracia Prusia.

—No es así… por ahora sólo me gusta una persona. —dijo agachando un poco la cabeza el francés.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¡Una persona! —reía animado Prusia.

—Aajajajaj! AJAJAJAJAJAA!— casi todo el mundo reía.

¿Francia una sola persona? ¡A Francia le gusta todo! ¡Era el REY de la infidelidad! Y de allí a que ese día quisiera confesarse sería a todo el mundo. Una lista completa.

—Te faltaría tiempo para leer tu dedicatoria Francia, creo que le jurarías amor eterno hasta a Rusia.

Rusia los miro y todos miraron a Rusia, un ambiente tétrico se formo y la sonrisa del prusiano seguía en su rostro mientras tomaba en cuenta a quien había metido a la conversación ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Era muy sexy y awesome para desaparecer por completo.

El ruso dejo de mirarlos con aquella desquiciada mirada. Tenía que ir a buscar algo y llamó al lituano para que le ayudara. Todos continuaron como si eso no hubiera pasado…querían pensar sanamente que no había pasado.

—Pero si te portas bien Prusia te podría agregar a mi lista…—le sonrió a medias.

—Ya, ¿todo porque te moleste sólo un poco?—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Please, no discutamos… ¡Tenemos mucho que organizar! —Pedía orden Alfred, sí, él pidiendo orden era muy rarísimo pero sinceramente quería que aquello saliera bien.

—Cuidado América, también debe tenerte en su lista…—decía España.

—Mon amie España… ¿estás celoso?, sé que me amas pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser…me encantaría tener ojos para ti de nuevo pero alguien más en aquel tiempo que me has dejado ha tomado tu lugar—hacía un drama Francis como era de esperarse, con todo y luces e incluso música romántica.

—Sí claro… —reía el español pasando un brazo por arriba del cuello del francés mientras ambos reían juguetonamente.

Ahora solamente estaban molestándose con sanas intenciones.

—Sólo ojos para mi amado Romano…—sonreía con orgullo.

—Lo más hermoso del mundo para mí es Canadá…—aseguraba el francés.

—Yo sólo tengo abierto mi corazón para Noru—se agregaba Dinamarca.

—Mi señorito todo amargado y mandón es único y siempre awesome para mí—esta vez era Prusia uniéndose a la "semi-confesión"

—¿Y a ti Alfred? —pregunto Dinamarca.

—¿Para que le preguntas a él? —dijo extrañado el francés—¡Es más que obvio! ¿Tratas de hacerlo sentir bien?

—¡Oye Francia! ¡No es tan obvio! —se trato de defender América.

—¿Qué no?... mira esto…—dijo volteándose a buscar a alguien en especial. —¡Suecia! ¿Podrías venir un momento?

El sueco estaba leyendo un reportaje de una pareja homosexual que estaba como material didáctico para todos en una esquina. Miró un rato al francés y atinó a dejar el diario en un costado de la silla en que yacía sentado para finalmente ir donde Francis para ver que deseaba.

—Suecia… ¿Podrías decirme quien le gusta a Estados Unidos?

Suecia volteó el rostro hacia América mirándolo fijamente para luego responderle al francés.

—Inglaterra. —dijo sin más el muchacho sueco.

—¿Ves? ¡Todo el mundo!

El estadounidense movió la cabeza hacia el lado avergonzado frunciendo su rostro en una especie de berrinche ¿Todo el mundo? ¡No era tan obvio! ¿O sí? Y si es que lo era… porque de todos…DE TODOS ¿Inglaterra no se daba cuenta? ¿No era lo suficientemente homosexual con él para que lo notara?

Es más…con Inglaterra…era con la única persona que se comportaba de esa extraña manera. De esa extraña… gay, homosexual, orgullosamente maricona manera. Lo amaba realmente demasiado.

—Es que él es perfecto… totalmente perfecto—miraba hacia abajo—Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos… que me aceptara por lo que soy. Siempre que me mira me siento especial…me siento único.

—Sabemos que se siente Alfred…además su trasero es lindo

—¡No te metas con su trasero! —se molestaba el menor.

—Bien bien, sólo quería alegrarte y compartir una idea ¿No crees que su trasero es DEMASIADO sexy?

—…—miró hacia un lado evitando la pregunta.

—Y se supone que tú eres el que está organizando esto y no te atreves a decir eso…

—Su… trasero es sexy…—dijo en un susurro Alfred.

—¿Qué? ¡No te escucho!

—Su trasero es sexy…

—¿Qué? ¡No pareces ni convencido!

—¡EL TRASERO DE INGLATERRA ES EL MEJOR DE TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO!

El francés apretó el botón de pausa al terminar grabar. Estados Unidos miró el aparato y luego la perversa sonrisa del mayor.

—Te incendiaré la casa Francia…—atinó a decir de inmediato con una aura tétrica rodeándolo.

—Y le diré a Inglaterra.

—Te destruiré antes de eso…

—Apuesto que le digo antes a Inglaterra —Reía suavemente.

—Bien bien hazlo, pero nunca podrás estar con Canadá. Ya lo verás… y además no sabrás cómo y cuándo estarás castrado…

Alfred podía y lo haría si es que aquel francés se atrevía a poner tal evidencia ante el inglés para que en vez de odiarlo como tal parecía que lo hacia ahora lo odiara a muerte.

El francés suspiró un poco y sonrió a medias entregándole el aparato a Estados Unidos. Ese chico nunca aceptaba una buena broma en cuanto a Inglaterra. Y…no quería que lo castrara ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo amenazaba con castrarlo? "Si lo haces te castro" "Si me tocas te castro" "Si vas al baño te castro" "Si molestas te castro" "Si te desnudas te castro" ¿Había alguna amenaza que no implicara mutilarle su pobre e inocente miembro? Todo el mundo quería castrar a su magistral y viril persona.

El tiempo pasó. Dijeron cosas raras…hablaron de temas raros. Hablaron de lubricantes… de condones con sabores… entre otras cosas, así de raro y a la vez normal.

Y hasta se pusieron a discutir por quien era más…

—Yo soy millones de veces más homosexual que tú

—¿Tú? —se defendió el español—¡Tú no eres ni la mitad de homosexual de lo que soy yo Francia! ¡Tú pintas más para bisexual!

Alemania no podía créeselo ¿Con que tipo de personas fue a caer? No podía ser posible todo aquello… ¿Estaban discutiendo por quien era más homosexual? ¿Era eso normal?

—¡Bueno…! ¡Pero yo soy tan pero tan gay! ¡Que tengo miles de fotos de Canadá en paños menores como tesoros!

—¡Eso no es nada! ¡Yo soy tan pero taaaa homosexualmente orgulloso que tengo miles de fotos de Lovino… y a veces al mirarla me hago cosas malas!

—¿Te mastur***? ¡Eso no es nada de lo que es NADA! —seguía discutiendo Francia. —Yo no me mastu*** al ver sus fotos ¡Yo me hago el amor!

Alemania volteó la cara ¿Había alguien en su sano juicio en aquellos momentos? Miró a su derecha con cautela observando pero nadie a excepción de Grecia durmiendo descaradamente con porno homosexual japonesa en las manos. Y bueno, tenía que seguir sentado allí sin hacer ningún aporte y sólo mirar a las naciones más activas.

—¡El hero es mucho más homosexual que ustedes! —reía animado el americano —Yo paso vendiendo historietas con tipos en tangas donde se les marca de todo.

España y Francia miraron, sí, era bastante gay…pero no les ganaba. Siguieron discutiendo y se unió también el danés a la conversación.

—Yo Estados Unidos de Norteamérica soy tan… bueno, ya saben… ¡Que siempre sé que hace Inglaterra! Tengo un micrófono junto a él ¿Quieren escuchar?, yo sé que el también debe ser homo y tendremos una vida hermosa tratando de saber cómo se podría embarazar a un hombre o adoptando para casarnos…y tener mucho amor y sexo gay—saco un aparato desde un bolsillo de su camisa presumiendo un poco.

Marcó algo en aquel extraño aparato y luego se lo puso para escuchar.

_Se sentía el leve ruido de unas páginas pasando rápidamente._

_—God…, esta mujer es deliciosa…—decía Reino Unido quien no sabía que lo estaban escuchando. —Esta es la buena vida… ¡con esto jamás podría llegarme a fijarme en un hombre!_

América corto y se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos prolongados segundos mientras los demás esperaban a saber que decía.

—Sí, definitivamente Inglaterra sólo debe aceptarlo…está… digamos en proceso…—mentía con todo el descaro del mundo. Pero hasta él quería creerse que Iggy podría pasarse al otro lado. Pero como era…leyendo porno justo en aquellos momentos.

¿Qué se fijara en un hombre? ¿Qué se fijara en él en vez de una mujer llena de silicona en el pecho? ¿Era eso posible? ¡Tenía que serlo! ¡Tenía que pasar en ese **Coming Out Day**!¡Él no podía rendirse! Hasta que claro… el británico llegara a decírselo a su cara de la manera más cruel, despiadada y rompe corazones posibles.

Si llegara a pasar algo como eso no sabría como volver a salir a la calle. Le entraría a pasar horas comiendo chocolate mientras ve películas tristes y lloraba afeminadamente. Enserio estaría devastado... ¡Pero había que pensar positivo! ¡Optimismo estadounidense!

En eso el ruso llegó y traía a Lituania para traerle un gran armario en sus pobre e inocente espalda. Era grande y de una madera bastante refinada. Era un…armario.

—A-quí está…

Y calló al suelo Liet, nadie se molesto en ver si aún estaba vivo siquiera.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias! —dijo España con una sonrisa. —Miren todos… ya llego ¡llego el armario!

Todos voltearon hacía el español al notar lo que decía incluso Alemania con la cara más _"¡Qué mierda!"_ de toda su vida a excepción de esa vez que pillo a Italia con un látigo en la mano y con una extraña ropa.

—¡Yo quiero ser el primer en salir! —decía Estados Unidos con alegría.

—NO, yo saldré antes que tú mon amie…—respondió Francia.

—No es justo… yo lo traje da~ —decía poniendo carita triste el ruso. Pero mentía…, el sólo "superviso", el pobre lituano era quiena duras penas arrastro aquel gran mueble.

Y otra discusión se formo. Sólo había una persona excluyendo a Grecia que estaba durmiendo y a Lituana que estaba totalmente reventado en el piso que no discutía, era Alemania. Y su hermano, su gran hermano mayor lo notó.

—Que lo haga… ¡Mi hermano! —volteo la vista con aquella típica sonrisa suya el prusiano.

Y Alemania lo miró serenándose un poco para ver si había escuchado bien o su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero dejo de parecer una mala pasada de su mente cuando su hermano mayor lo empezaba a jalar de su linda y segura silla.

—¡NO haré eso!

—Piensa que adentro esta Italia desnudo…

—¡Menos! —alegaba el alemán mientras más manos lo obligaban a entrar al closet.

—No hay un psicópata o algo por el estilo adentro... sólo aventúrate—decía el ruso haciendo dudar más a Lud.

Hasta que al fin lo metieron adentro. Eran más de 6 contra uno. Era una trampa... pensaba tratando de serenarse el alemán. Salir del closet estaba bien… pero salir de un verdadero armario ¿cómo es eso? ¡Todos estaban enfermos!

—Vamos West ¡Sale del closet de una maldita vez! ¡No te sigas negado! —gritaba Prusia.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo compañero! —animaba España con animo juntando sus manos.

—¡Demuéstrale a todo el mundo lo gay que eres! —esta vez era Francia quien lo apoyaba.

Mientras allí estaba Alemania adentro del closet **_literalmente_** pensando si había un compartimiento secreto por donde escapar para no hacer esa completa ridiculez. Todos estaban rematadamente locos o simplemente muy entusiasmados con aquella idea.

¿Quería acabar eso rápido? ¡Bueno! Está bien, se dijo animado. Saldría de una diabólica vez y se iría lo más rápido posible a su lindo y seguro banco de observador.

Empujo con fuerza dándose cuenta de algo… aún estaba allí. La puerta no había cedido. Intentó nuevamente aplicando más fuerza pero era inútil. ¿Estaba atorado? ¿Estaba atorado en el closet? ¡Debía de ser una maldita ironía!, de decía desesperándose dándole fuerte al closet.

—¡No puedo salir!

—¡Sí puedes! ¡Te estamos apoyando Alemania! —gritaba por un altoparlante el americano.

—¡No digas eso, grítale a los cuatro vientos que eres homosexual! —animaba Dinamarca esta vez.

El alemán seguía dándose contra la desgraciada puerta que no cedía. Realmente estaba atascado y ningún maldito país le creía…todos juzgaban que era por no aceptar su estado sexual.

Y salio al fin al soltarse la extraña presión de la puerta. Alemania había tropezado un poco pero se levanto mientras todos se le quedaban viendo, estaba algo sonrojado por la vergüenza pero su cara de seriedad combinada con enojo no se la quitaba nadie.

Todos no pronunciaban palabra alguna hasta que Prusia hablo.

—West… estoy tan … tan.. tan orgu-lloso se ti…!Maldición! ¡Dije que no lloraría! —derramaba lagrimas el prusiano a la vista sorprendida de todo el mundo yendo a abrazar a su hermano.

—Nunca lo espere España…, Alemania debe ser el símbolo homosexual de este año. —sonríe con emoción Francia.

—¿Viste su salida? Fue simplemente hermosa…—responde España.

—Impresionante…—hasta Suecia miraba con admiración.

Estados Unidos no dijo nada hasta acercarse a él y colocar una mano en su hombro mirándole fijamente a sus confundidos ojos.

—Eso… Eso Alemania fue la manera más homosexual para salir del closet que he visto… ¡Congratulation!

Hasta Grecia aplaudió dormido…sin siquiera haber visto algo. Fue épico.

La única persona allí que no entendía que demonios sucedía era el pobre alemán.

Y así después de aquel extraño acto todos comenzaron a entrar y a salir del closet de diferentes maneras. Por ejemplo Francia, hizo una increíble salida entrando con ropa y saliendo sin esta y no había truco, nadie sabía donde había quedado su ropa. Dinamarca salió con una gran patada voladora y un perfecto aterrizaje a unos tres metros del armario.

Estados Unidos salió mientras fuegos artificiales arcoiris salían desde el armario ¿Cuándo los instalo? ¡Nadie sabe!

Grecia salio…, normalmente, abrió el closet a una velocidad torpe hasta para una babosa y camino como en cámara lenta mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Quería seguir leyendo.

Entre muchas y más variadas presentaciones…

En la junta también se encontraban…otras personas, mujeres para ser más específico.

—¿Eres lesbiana? —preguntaba Bélgica a su compañera.

—¿Lesbiana yo? —preguntó desentendida la húngara—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces por que estás acá?

—Porque mirar es lindo…

La muchacha veía todos los actos que hacían y como se iban organizando para decirle a esa persona especial cuan enamorados estaban de ellos y luego volteó hacía la muchacha.

—Sí, tienes razón… es lindo.

Y se acabo la conversación. Nadie notaba que estaban coladísimas allí ambas chicas. Sacando fotos…, planeando diabólico planes. Imaginándose morbosidades.

Y el vento seguía. Ya habían acabado las "presentaciones" se podría decir. Ahora comenzaría lo que realmente importaba.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que prepararlo todo esto desde AHORA YA! —decía el estadounidense desde el micrófono—¡En esta semana… intentaremos de todo para pasarlos a este bando! ¡Y si es que lo son…que se nos unan en este gran día!

Todos extrañamente lo apoyaban en aquel acto. Algunos avergonzados, otros más emocionados que otros pero todos iban a intentar saber si su respectivo "enamorado" era tan gay como ellos o no. Lo harían. ¡Todos en aquella revolución para flamear orgullosamente la bandera multicolor que representaba su orgullo gay!

Todo el 11 de octubre. En una semana más.

—¡Prepárense para la confesión más homosexual de todas sus vidas!

* * *

><p>No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales o a los heteros… bi, etc. Es más…si me llegara por alguna u otra razón a enamorar de una mujer no me mataría por ello o algo parecido. Además no escribiría yaoi… Además del además anterior tengo 10 lindas esposas D: (Y una ex), dios, me siento como que media infiel…bueno, eso no importa mucho porque saben que a cada una la quiero de manera diferente.<p>

Esta historia es por y para el humor.

No saben lo **recontramega poderosa** que me sentí al hacer que Alemania saliera del closet y al escribir este capitulo. (?)

Apóyenme y denme el poder para seguir esta historia y hacer que todos se confiesen de una manera no tan típica como siempre. Y así acaba este capitulo. Historia rara etc. Depende de ustedes que la continué ¡Si es que me apoyan la sigo! y si es que no simplemente detengo aquí la historia ya que hasta ahora es un proyecto nada más.

**Datos:**

**_Triangulo rosa_****:** es uno de los símbolos más conocidos por la comunidad gay del mundo. El triángulo surgió en la Alemania nazi, y recuerda el exterminio de homosexuales durante el nazismo. (Por eso Ludwig se sintió mal…)

**_Lambda_**_: _En 1970, la letra griega lambda (λ) fue seleccionada para simbolizar la campaña de liberación homosexual para la Alianza de Activistas Homosexuales.

Y bueno creo que muchos/as saben que los colores de _arcoíris_ representan la **bandera gay**.


	2. Homosexual

Aquí está el capitulo, esto es especial para las 40 personas que se dieron un pequeño tiempo de su vida para comentarlo, lo agradezco mucho, escribo este fic por diversión mía y de los lectores y reírme de sus alocados comentarios sobre tal atrocidad de escritura que es este fic. Este es un capitulo algo "**_extra_**" a la verdadera trama para informarnos más porque tal y tal nación es gay o como terminó gustándole su respectiva pareja.

**Advertencia:** Temas raros, gays, Alemania frustrado, posibles y futuros ingleses furiosos, dramas existenciales entre muchos otros.

No es mi intención insultar a los personajes de hetalia ni a los gays/lesbianas de ninguna manera, sólo quería hacer sonar esto algo gracioso, sabiendo esto los/las dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Todos gritaban y chillaban (masculinamente claro) por el animo que brindaba Estados Unidos en esa homosexual acción que llevarían acabo todas las naciones, en cambio el pobre alemán era el único que se consideraba medianamente "cuerdo" de allí, o quizá simplemente no era tan exageradamente gay como los otros, o quizá del quizá su épica salida del closet no era suficiente para liberarse de aquella carga.<p>

"Soy gay…hafff, gay"

"Si mi hermano lo supiera…"

"Esperen, ¿Qué digo? ¡Mi hermano también es gay!"

"Y quizá mucho más que yo… pero aún así…esto cuesta."

"La sociedad… Italia, Italia no parece gay…"

"¿Por qué siempre hablo de temas homos en mi cabeza?"

"¿Debería sincerarme? ¿O quizá suicidarme? Quizá sí… quizá."

"No…para eso están estos locos"

Y diciendo esto mira a todos los allí presentes, seguían hablando sin parar de cosas extrañas que él conocía, pero vaga y generalmente, el Francés se lo sabía al revés y al derecho, señores y señoras ¡La maestría en que señalaba partes del cuerpo masculino, centros de placer, oh dios, era un verdadero ídolo! También increíblemente Estados Unidos no se quedaba muy atrás, aunque era de esperarse, de ese país venía aquel especial día. Y la bandera también, Alfred por ningún lado podía resultar hetero, bisexual quizá, hetero no.

—¿Todos están de acuerdo? —el Hero levantaba su brazo animado con puño al aire.

Un bullicio ensordecedor de la palabra "Sí" en diferentes idiomas o simplemente una aceptación se escucho en magistral coreo para el americano, o dios, era bello, era hermoso, era tan **gay**, bien que le gustaría estar aquí a Japón sentado en primera fila, pero por desgracia, no le había dado aún la pasada a cierto amante de los gatos y no se consideraba del "lado oscuro", por eso no estaba allí.

—¿Gaymente de acuerdo? —gritó nuevamente animando a la multitud.

—¡Sííííííííííííí! —volvieron a gritar todos.

A todos me refiero a TODOS menos Alemania, Alemania no animaba, sólo asentía suavemente o se iba nuevamente a tomar ese rosado liquido en los vasos.

Grecia por su parte seguía aplaudiendo ahora dormido mientras tenía sueños pervertidos con gatos y japoneses, claro que Grecia no era zoofílico que se sentía atraído sexualmente por los animales, no le gustaban los gatos de esa forma pero se había imaginado a un lindo Japón con orejitas y cola de gato, eso sí que era deleite para sus ojos, en esos momentos el que osara despertar al griego acabaría muerto y le arrancarían la cabeza, enserio, muerto y enterrado.

—¿Alguna idea para el comienzo del discurso que haremos?—preguntó el estadounidense.

El primero en levantar la mano fue Rusia, Alfred dobló un poco la ceja y le concedió la palabra. —"Sean uno con Rusia"

Todos lo miraron, sí, todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, y fue en ese momento en que el danés habló para contradecir peligrosamente al ruso. —¿Qué tal todos violando a Rusia si lo primero se realiza?

—¡Una orgia con Rusia! ¿Estás demente? —decía el lituano asustadísimo, no quería eso, realmente no lo quería.

—Es una idea, yo sólo amo a Noru, a nadie más de aquí… pero si Rusia intenta algo hay que devolvérselo ¿verdad Iván? —le rió encarándolo, el danés tenía agallas o era muy tonto, muy pero recontra muy tonto.

—Tienes razón da~ —le rió con una sonrisa diabólica de "Ven e inténtalo zorra"

La discusión la terminaron Suecia y Francia, sabía que ardería fuego, sesos, banderas multicolores y quizá condones arcoiris si seguían metiéndose con Rusia y al menos querían estar un poco "puros" para sus respectivas parejas.

Las ideas volvieron a fluir, muchos dichos entre otros. Estados Unidos intentó el suyo con una pequeña sonrisa gay.

—_Hey __everybody__ I've got something to __say__; If you open your __eyes__ you'll see that half the __world is gay_~/ Hola a todos yo tengo algo que decir, si abres tus ojos verás que la mitad del mundo es gay~ —Río el americano —¿Algo así estaría bien?

—Qué tal "Los gay son awesome" —ofreció el prusiano.

—Mon ami ¿y los heteros? Se sentirán pasados a llevar, tenemos orgullo gay, ellos hetero, no por ser gay y que nos guste el pi** entre otras cosas nos hace mejores que ellos…—decía Francis siendo comprensivo.

—¿Algo que decir rey de los gays? —menciono el danés como si nada, pero mirara donde mirara no lo veía. No veía al gran y poderoso y muy homo rey de los gay de ese año.

El insuperable, el rubio, el macho y masculino rey de los homosexuales no se podía apreciar a simple vista.

—¿Dónde está el país gay símbolo de este año, da~? —decía Rusia mirando a todos lados.

El prusiano miró serio a todos los países y dijo que él se daría el honor de llamar al "elegido", el elegido en cuestión estaba un tanto marginado aún donde estaba antes, ni siquiera se había movido después del ridículo que le hicieron pasar todas las malvadas y crueles naciones, en una de esas se estaban vengando de todos los años que les hacía callar y guardar orden pero siempre pensó que eso era lo correcto.

—¡Oye West! —le gritó el ex-país a su hermano que seguía dándose duro contra la pared evitando prestar atención a aquellos temas tan X.

—¿Qué quieres hermano? —decía casi agonizante, una mirada que daba incluso miedo.

—¡Llaman al símbolo gay! —gritó animado y hasta orgulloso.

El alemán sólo lo miró mientras pensaba desesperadamente en una cerveza y un buen partido de algo, cualquier deporte, necesitaba calmarse y no entrar en colapso. Aunque la verdad era demasiado pedir con España probándose una "trompa de elefante" en sus intimidades, eso se estaba pasando de su moral, seguramente luego entraría en colapso y toda la culpa la tendrían esos revolucionarios países.

Alemania suspiró y tomó un vaso de diseño arcoiris y lleno de un extraño y curioso liquido algo rosa, luego, después de relajar un poco los hombros para atrás decidió hablar.

—Pues ve a buscarlo tú solo, yo estoy ocupado mirando como se revientas las burbujas en la bebida —sí, eso si que era estar ocupado.

—¿Pero es que aún no lo sabes hermano? —decía dramáticamente, todo parecía ser "dramático" en aquellos momentos. Hasta música de fondo aparecía de la mismísima, era la típica de misterio con el "cha cha cha chan~"

—¿Saber qué Gil? —el tono de voz de Alemania también era trágico, casi de películas.

—No pensé en que llegaría el día que te diría esto —desvió el rostro como en una verdadera teleserie —¡Tú eres el rey de los gays! ¡El monarca de los amantes de traseros! ¡El venerador de la figura masculina! ¡El gay entre gays!

Alemania se quedo mirando y un silencio había abarcado la conversación de los alemanes, el pobre Lud no decía nada, ni frustrado ni enojado, nada, nada de lo que es NADA. Casi parecía que se hubiera desmayado o se hubiera muerto pero al gran y asombroso Gilbert no le importó mucho, sólo creía que estaba tan sorprendido por ser el orgulloso portador de aquel reluciente titulo. Se prometió no volver a llorar recordandolo, por eso, machamente no lo hizo.

_ Mientras en la pobre mente del alemán…_

No, no, no, no y más no, no del NO del megaultra NO. Alemania estaba siendo arrastrado mientras se enteraba que el sería el representante mundial de la homosexualidad ese año, ya no tenía razones por las cuales seguir viviendo, su dignidad se estaba yendo literalmente por el inodoro.

—¡Ya trajeron a Alemania! —decía alegre España con ojos de admiración. Aún podía recordar la inspiradora forma de salir del closet del amante de las patatas.

—Tiene algo que decirnos o gran señor de todos los gay— estaba vez era Grecia quien se había despertado.

Alemania le entró toda la depresión en ese momento, al menos esperaba que Grecia o tal vez Lituania y Suecia fueran normales pero todos estaban rodeándolo en un círculo.

—¡Váyanse a la literal mierda! —gritaba molesto reaccionando por fin, no podían estar diciéndole en toda la cara que era el "Señor de todos los gays"

—¡Pero West! ¡Tú eres el elegido! —gritó emotivamente el prusiano a lo película estadounidense.

—¿Elegido? ¿ELEGIDO? ¡Elijan a otro! ¿Por qué yo?

—Tú lo eres…, acéptalo, vive con ello da~ —le dijo Rusia con una cara macabra, Alemania eso le daba incluso menos tranquilidad.

—Que se los violen a todos, yo no pienso opinar…

Todos lo miraron algo extrañado, quizá el gran rey de ese año estaba siendo minucioso y quería dar su gran "sorpresa" al final de los finales. Decidieron dejar un poco tranquilo al vergonzoso alemán para continuar con los problemas que podrían haber.

—¿Y si hay homofóbicos? ¿O disturbios? —comentó preocupado el español.

—Yo a los hom'fóbicos voy y les pego con mi arc'iris. —dijo ruda y gaymente el sueco, en realidad nadie se lo esperó de él, ¡ese era el espíritu!, lo había sacado de Facebook eso sí...

Un gran suspiró inundo el ambiente, Grecia hizo el silencio con aquella gran calada de aire —Yo sólo quiero verlo a él allí… de mi mano, nada más, con eso soy feliz, no me interesaría qué llegaran a pensar los demás. Soy orgulloso de amarlo de esta manera, soy homosexual, pero no soy solo un lamedor de pitos o un amante de traseros japoneses, soy un hombre… perdidamente enamorado de otro, eso soy…

—Yo… porque le amo… le amo y le sigo amando soy también un orgulloso homosexual…—respondió el danés con una sonrisa pequeña apoyando al griego.

—Él, Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland… me volvió lo que soy… y no descansaré hasta que consiga que me ame…aunque sea un poco —sonrió Estados Unidos.

Prusia rió superior a todos con una radiante sonrisa—Yo seré el primero en tener a mi pareja porque soy demasiado irresistible, Austria no se contendrá, antes del Coming out lo habré dado vuelta~

El día se acababa rápidamente y Estados Unidos como última petición pidió que algunos cuantos se reunieran para contar como fue que llegaron a su actual posición sexual, varios hicieron la ronda con gran entusiasmo esperando la pregunta que tendrían que responder, era fácil y sencilla, para "conocerse mejor".

**_La pregunta es…¿Cómo te volviste gay? _**

Todos miraron al Francés quien comenzaría con el dialogo y todos pensaron que diría algo como "Nací gay" o "Cuando yo nací ya estaba haciendo cosas malas con los peluches", no sería tan increíble viniendo de él pero no, a todos les tocó y opinar y Francis daría su hecho puntual que era como se enamoro de ese hombre, de Canadá.

**Francis **se dio cuenta que Matt le gustaba más de lo que otra nación, animal, cosa, cuando éste fue a su casa y era verano, un sol sofocante de verano que te dice a toda volumen "desnúdate", era claro de que Francis escuchaba esa manipuladora voz gran parte del año (por no decir todo) y debía mostrar a todo el mundo su perfecto y varonil cuerpo pero algo lo detenía, no podía ser indecente con su visitante, por una razón extraña se abstenía un poco en aquellas cosas cuando Matty, aquel lindo y adorable canadiense venía a verlo. El punto es que ese día su tímido visitante vino hacia él prácticamente desnudo (en la mente de Francis claro) ya que el canadiense siempre traía kilos y kilos de ropa por la temperatura de su país pero ese día andaba ligerísimo, incluso con unos cortos y muy sexy short, fue en ese preciso momento que Francis se sintió más homosexual que ningún otro día en su infiel vida, y claro, con ganas de arrogarse salvajemente contra el pobre canadiense.

**España** también tenía su historia, simple y sencilla, no, no era un especie de pedófilo homosexual el cual miraba a Romano bañarse desnudo, no, aquello era enfermo, justamente lo contrario, siempre había sido un despistado pero un día cualquiera mientras veía a Lovino algo había cambiado en él, era más alto, lindas facciones, pelo castaño y ojos que lo cautivaban, había crecido, y le gustaba, y no como antes, algo más profundo, incluso sentía miedo de quedar a solas con él, se sentía gay, gay por mirarle el trasero, los ojos… todo, parecía querer devorarlo con la mirada pero su Romano ni interés mostraba.

**Grecia** en tanto, tenía una historia un tanto de elecciones, de elegir entre uno y otro, no a los dos. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de su tendencia homosexual hacía cierto japonés de mirada seria y personalidad pasiva, de Japón, porque llegó el momento en que todo hombre griego tiene que elegir entre un gato y un japonés, y en ese momento, sin vacilar el griego miró el adorable peluche del gato y si dárselo a Kiku en aquella feria, en ese difícil y crucial momento Grecia dijo: prefiero y amo a Kiku, por que sí, lo amaba más que los gatos y le regalo el peluche con el dolor de su alma.

**Alemania** era una caso sencillo, la amistad llegó a otra cosa, era simple, extraño y confuso al menos para el pobre alemán, la cercanía con la que siempre lo trataba el italiano lo hacía sentir extraño, se avergonzaba y devolvía suavemente los abrazos y besos en la mejillas de su compañero sintiendo una pequeña vibración en su cuerpo cada vez, a cada momento y cada vez que se repetía se hacía más y más grande, era claro que también era responsabilidad de Feliciano por ser tan "de cuerpo" para demostrar amor, pero eso tampoco daba a inferir que la condición sexual de Alemania no estaba desviada.

**Estados Unidos**, dueño y señor de las cosas "Homos" y orgullo gay fue un tanto difícil aceptar su tendencia, no tanto por el siempre presente "Qué dirán", sino que era un estúpido en algunos sentidos, por ejemplo siempre pensó que contratar cámaras para que siguieran a Iggy era normal, siempre pensó que romper vasos, mesas y demás cuando cierto francés se acercaba a él era normal, siempre pensó incluso más estúpidamente que si el inglés se le acercaba mucho y su corazón se agitaba, su respiración también y sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo era completamente normal y que era alérgico a Inglaterra, pero al fin aceptó lo inevitable, a la foto numero 35.498 que revisaba en su computador de Arthur aceptó su notorio homosexualismo, se podría decir que era el menos disimulado de todos.

**Lituania**, bueno, que se podría decir de él, fue un caso extraño él y la contienda a muerte con los ponis rosados de Polonia, sí, el lituano se dio cuenta de que le atraía aquel polaco cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con sus gay y afeminados ponis que con él, los trataba con cariño y amor, incluso él llegó a pensar "que se sentirá ser uno de ellos" quería ser un pony solo para saber que se sentía ser tan querido como aquellos caballos con problemas de crecimiento, si eso no era ser homosexual, nada lo sería. Lituania sabía bien lo bajo que había caído, pero era comprensible, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese excéntrico rubio.

**Prusia **por su parte simplemente no la dijo "¿Por qué?" se preguntaban las naciones. Quizá para parecer más genial era una de las tantas teorías, pero era el único que se abstuvo de decirlo, quizá al contrario era una de las razones más tontas para enamorase y por eso ni siquiera lo menciono, nadie lo sabía, sólo ese prusiano y quizá muy pronto se revelara la razón.

**Suecia **no dijo mucho, sólo contó que cada vez que veía a Tino sentía que quería embarazarlo, siempre, a cada momento, quería un pequeño en el vientre de aquella hermosa nación que consideraba "su esposa", ese deseo no era normal, lo tenía claro ya que Tino podía ser muy tierno y maternal pero mujer no era, pero el sueco soñaba casi despierto con tener una pequeña…en casarse formalmente, en ser felices y no causarle tanto miedo a su compañero, pero no se atrevía a decirle a viva boca "Soy gay, déjame hacerte cositas y preñarte", no, por muy aterrador que pareciera sencillamente no podía con aquello, antes él mismo se castraba y veía como hacerse monje, nunca dañaría a Fin.

**Dinamarca** fueron básicamente celos, celos de los malos, de los que no tenían ni siquiera fundamento, tenía celos incluso del peluche con el que dormía Noru, de todo, hasta incluso sintió algo de desprecio por la almohada, o sí, esa diabólica almohada que Noruega no soltaba nunca, que le seguía a todas partes, ¡o malvada y vil almohada!, hasta ojitos le hacía a Noruega (en la mente de Dinamarca claro ya que las almohadas no pueden tener vida) , también tenía celos de Islandia, del pequeño, virgen e inocente, lindo y puro Islandia (o dios, si supiera) fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que su situación era complicada, que era gay, y más que todo, sólo quería al noruego únicamente para él.

**Rusia**, él… Iván… simplemente…, era raro, se enamoró de la "elasticidad" de Yao, sí, de su elasticidad, miles de imágenes de él y Yao en escenas maso y placenteras rondaban todo el día su ya desequilibrada mente, sí, era gay, y le gustaba serlo si se trataba de China pero jamás, jamás se lo confesaba, sólo le decía "quieres ser uno conmigo, sabes que quieres" y el chino le mandaba a la mierda, así de lindo y simple, era un homosexual frustrado, no es que china pareciera muy hetero, pero él al menos había dado el "paso" y fue rechazado con ello.

_Y esas eran las tristes historias de las naciones…_

Terminando todos aún seguían en la ronda discutiendo temas X, España aún pensaba si ponerse o no el "elefantito" entre las piernas para ver que opinaba el rudo italiano.

—Y eso, así de gay… Romano es muy macho para mi quizá…yo no soy digno de su trasero…—suspiró resignado el español después de la charla, quizá Lovino era muy hombre para un sujeto como él.

—¡No, no digas eso! —le animó su fiel amigo, Francia —Tú si eres digno de su trasero… ya lo verás, conseguirás darlo vuelta al más puro estilo español, eres el país de la pasión ¿no es verdad?

—¡Si lo soy…!

—¿Quién es el español más gay de todos!

—¡Yo lo soy, yo lo soy! —decía orgulloso y hasta saltando en un pie, una pose no muy masculina pero sí "animada".

Alemania sólo lo miraba y no podía decir nada, sólo atinar a agachar la cabeza y susurrar por lo bajo "dios, mátame, por favor mátame", ¿Por qué no era como ellos? ¿Por qué no podía? Él era gay, sí, lo era, era un amante de los traseros, pero no como ellos, no tenía sus ánimos, quizá todos consiguieran dar "vuelta" a su pareja menos él. Se levantó pidiendo permiso mientras suecia divagaba despierto con ciertos temas matrimoniales, todos allí deliraban con alguna boda homosexual, besar a su novio, sentirlo en sus brazos entre otros, sí, para ellos ESO era felicidad.

Alemania se fue, no golpearse a la cabeza, sólo respirar un poco afuera mientras las naciones hablaban de sus temas, sabía que era la euforia del primer día próximo a la semana, ya que ellos no actuaban tan "así" todo el tiempo, eran un poco más masculinos y les daba vergüenza como a él hablar de ciertos temas pero ahora parecían muy realizados.

Respiró nuevamente tomando el aire fresco al tiempo que la noche se acercaba e iba pasando el primer día. Un sonido agudo se formó, eran unas fuertes aclamaciones de un "sí" algunos pasos de gente corriendo, el alemán volteó rápidamente y abrió la puerta por la cual había salido para ver que sucedió y cuando estaba por llegar al gran salón su hermano salió por la puerta algo apurado, le detuvo y le dijo que lo estaba buscando ya que ellos iban a ir en parejera a lo que les había encargado Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? —dijo el alemán apenas, se sentía un poco intimidado, pero ya creía ir cogiendo más el ritmo a aquella situación.

—De lo primero que haremos…—le avisó su hermano. —Alfred, Francis y España fueron a entregar las invitaciones…, Suecia y Rusia por algunos buenos striper, Litnuania fue por los…

El alemán pestañeó un poco desentendido —¿Qué?

No entendía ni media palabra, nada, absolutamente nada.

—Ya sabes..., la fiesta en casa de Inglaterra, habrá sexys stripers, buen trago, música y mucho mucho homo, él no sabe pero eso poco importa porque en las invitaciones todos creen que van a un sano y heterosexual cumpleaños, quizá con un par de copas logremos hacer que ellos se desvíen del "buen camino" kesesesese, es el primer plan, hay 3 y uno personal para cada nación…—rió mientras la cara de mármol de Alemania no cambiaba al terminar de explicarle.

¿Iban a hacer una fiesta homosexual en casa de Inglaterra? ¿Estaban locos? ¿Querían morir castrados no es así?, otra teoría lógica en cabeza del alemán no existía.

—¿De Inglaterra? —miró desencajado pensando que las naciones habían perdido toda la cordura por las hormonas revolucionarias que buscaban una pareja desesperadamente. —¿Se podría saber de quien fue la brillantísima idea? —su cara solo trataba de expresar "¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta que Inglaterra nos va a violar a todos analmente?

El alemán no pudo hacer entrar en razón a nadie, siguió a su hermano, sabía que mañana en la noche, el segundo día antes del Coming Out Day todos estarían muertos, muertos ¡Muertos!, Inglaterra seguramente se reiría con todos los cadáveres bajo sus botas negras, sí, todo eso por seguir al enamoradísimo, imbécil y poco cuerdo Alfred, porque todos estaban enamorados y querían el amor que buscaban, por eso pedir cordura es exigir demasiado.

Lo único que no quería Alemania es morir, antes se le confesaría a Italia, no sabía aún como, nadie le había dicho y él mismo no se daba una idea, pero al igual que todos, sólo con alcanzar a confesarse en el "Coming our day" podrían morir felizmente asesinado por la pareja que amaban. Y quizá lo hiciera, quien sabía, ese mismo día de la próxima semana serían una fecha a recordar, seguramente lo sería.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo:<strong> Heterosexual.

_—Estamos rompiendo la primera y más importante regla de un gay: NUNCA te enamores de un heterosexual, está es una misión de vida o muerte, incluso quizá suicida, ¡pero eso a nadie le importa! 1, 2, 3 ¡Vamos por ellos! _

* * *

><p>Alemania es el rey de los gay (?) ¡Hay que mostrar respeto! (estoy mal de la cabeza, lo sé, pero de mi cabeza sale este loco fic) y le agarre preferente manía en este fic a Lud xD…<p>

Y eso, después de este capitulo todo se pone **muy raro**, cuando digo raro es raro, quizá no en tema sexuales pero en otras cosas sí, habrá mucho amor y yaoi por supuesto, naciones desesperadas, situaciones incomodas y además todos van al reventón gay el primer día a la casa de Inglaterra, no aseguro que todos salgan vivos, en especial Alfred.

¿Cuál es a todo esto su pareja favorita? Para así acordarme de darles mucho mucho muchooo~ amor gay y lindo ;D, estoy pensando en meter a los latinos ¿Qué opinan? ._.

Bueno, si les sigue gustando la idea y quieren ver como se confiesan y/o tiran arriba de la persona a la que aman todas estas carismáticas naciones díganmelo en un reviews, de ustedes depende que la siga.

PD: Si me decido a continuar el fic yo, Solitudely: No aseguro que todos los pj se abstengan de toqueteos previos al Coming Out Day, no aseguró si habrá o no Mpreg (que no me suele agradar del todo), no aseguro que no haya lesbianismo o yuri, y no aseguro más que nada que los capítulos tengan normalidad.


End file.
